


Remain

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [92]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things change, the more they remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain

“The more things change, the more they remain the same.” Wedge nodded in the direction of Wes and Hobbie, across the bar. “Too bad we couldn’t pick and choose which.”

He and Tycho were finally finished with their daily administrative tasks and relaxing with the other Rogues. Winter had just left on an assignment, and Wedge wasn’t seeing anyone at the moment, so they sat together at the bar. He frowned, he hadn’t been seeing anyone in quite a while but there hadn’t been time to get involved anyway. He glanced across the bar at Wes again. In typical Janson fashion he had charmed a young woman into joining him for a drink, and was imposing on Hobbie’s desire for solitude.

Tycho signaled for another drink and the movement caught his attention, “It would be nice to force Wes to be a little more serious sometimes. I think we should make it a mission to find one of those weird Jedi artifacts that the stories talked about; something that would allow us to mix Wes and Hobbie together and make them more even.” Maybe Tycho had already had too much to drink.

“What?” Wedge looked at his XO skeptically. “Have you been reading Luke’s mission progress reports again? You know how he gets when he’s been eating his own cooking for too long.”

Tycho laughed and shook his head, “No, just thinking about the Force and magic and wishing we could use some of it to make the little things easier. Like my idea for Wes and Hobbie; between the two of them Wes would become more mature and Hobbie would become more optimistic. Win-win, right?”

“I think if that sort of thing worked we would all be mad with power. Think of the other combinations we could create. Plus, I fear that Wes’s immaturity would be too much for just blending him with Hobbie, it would have to be done with at least a full dozen people. And then we would have unleashed a dozen Janson’s on the universe, possibly making us the most evil duo since Vader and Palpatine. It would be chaos. Luke would kill us both.” Wedge sipped the new drink the bartender set before him and watched as Wes finally left Hobbie’s side, the girl still hanging on his arm.

“Good point, I don’t think I like that plan anymore. I guess we’ll just have to cheer Hobbie up on our own then.” Tycho gestured across the bar, “Want to come with me and give it a try? We can place wagers on what it would take to make him smile.”

“Only if I can place a bet that nothing works.” Wedge stood, grabbing the drink, “You can still try though.”

“Spoilsport.”


End file.
